Transformers: Recreation
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: A recreation of the four films with some changes such as added characters, less unneeded deaths and more autobot and decepticon interaction.


Chapter 1: The Arrival

Bumblebee was sending a signal to his comrades as Sam saw him before being chased off by some near by dogs. As the call was going to the autobots an unlikely ally saw the beacon and followed it and as he headed towards the meeting place ,he then sent a message to the leader of the autobots telling him he is switching sides. As Bumblebee was head to the rendezvous point the humans saw the proto autobots fall to earth and not so far away so did the new addition to the autobot team. The autobots had made it to the rendezvous where the met with Bumblebee. As the transformed their new allie was watching on top a close by building and watched them. As the autobots stood In their robot mode their new addition landed close to them and walked up to the autobots. The autobots were uneasy about they new ally. Optimus then introduced himself and the autobots to the humans. The members were Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Arcee and their newest member the former decepticon Dinobot. Optimus then told Sam and Mikaela of the history of the autobots and decepticons. Optimus then told them about the allspark and how Megatron followed it to earth but was frozen in the arctic for a long time until Sam's grand father found him.

The autobots had returned Sam to his home where he kept his grand fathers glasses which had been encoded with the location of the allspark. Dinobot watched as the autobots examine the area while keeping an eye out for any decepticons. A group of decepticons was scouting the area and detected a few of the autobots, the group consisted of Payload, Swindle and Scrapper. The trio then started to advance towards the autobots, but before they could get close enough they were ambushed by three of the autobots Arcee, Wheeljack and Dinobot. Dinobot had tackled Payload into a nearby forest and proceeded to punch him causing the heavy drone to fall a few times, only to get back up he managed to upper cut Dinobot only to get grabbed and thrown across the battle filed. Arcee was battling Scrapper in a junk yard the two may have been the small fighters of their factions but only one would easily come out on top. Wheeljack was in a fist fight with Swindle and was getting a few hits in when the decepticon kicked him a few feet away, Wheeljack then picked up a nearby canister and threw it at Swindle who fired at it which caused it to explode midair. Wheeljack had charged during the explosion and tackled Swindle, he then grabbed the drones head and twisted it with little effort. Arcee was holding her own against the drone, she caught him by surprise and managed to take one of his arms. She then rammed her blaster into his chest and fired into his spark chamber she then stood triumphant of her battle. Dinobot and Payload were still going at it, Dinobot gave a powerful punch to Payloads head damaging his only eye, the drone was blind and helpless and Dinobot gave the finishing blow he took out his sword and sliced Payload in two. The former decepticon looked at the remains of his former comrade, he then seethed his sword and went to find his new comrades to make sure they were still online. The first bot he found was Arcee. The two contacted the others and ran from the area only to meet the autobots later, the two had been walking with each other in a forest close to a highway. "I wonder where they went." the female autobot asked "Most likely they went to find the allspark already. Either way we should make sure they haven't found any more decepticons." the former decepticon said. Arcee stopped and looked at him still wondering why he chose to join the autobots.

The two managed to rejoin the rest of the autobots only to learn that the autobot scout had been captured by the humans. Optimus then decoded the glasses and found the location, the autobots then transformed and advanced to where the allspark was but little did they know that the decepticon leader began to awake from his frozen state. And as he began to unfreeze his warriors started to gather for the final battle for the allspark. The warriors were Starscream, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Brawl, Blackout, Thundercracker and Mixmaster(drone). As both factions raced to the allspark Sam and Bumblebee had already optained the allspark. As the autobot scout heads towards his comrades he is caught by surprise when they almost drove pass him and the humans aiding him and Sam and Mikaela. As the autobots and their human allies are heading towards the city they are being followed by a handful of the decepticons. One the decepticons made his away to the autobots but was confronted by Optimus, the two were now in a one on one match on the high. Bonecrusher manage to get one hit on Optimus but Optimus gave one strong punch which caused the decepticon to lose an optic and sent him falling to the bottom of the highway. As the prime landed he was met by Bonecrusher who attempted to attack him, Optimus readied his sword and severed Bonecrusher's arm and head defeating the decepticon once and for all.

The rest of the autobots had made it to the city where they got ready for the decepticons. They then transformed when they saw Starscream and Thundercracker getting ready to fire at them, Ironhide and Bumblebee along with Wheeljack picked up a truck and used it as a shield but was no use against the two seekers. The explosion sent the three autobots flying, Ironhide and wheeljack were unharmed by the explosion but Bumblebee was damaged and could not walk. Not so far two more decepticons appeared Brawl and Mixmaster, Dinobot,Arcee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide and Wheeljack got ready to fight the two heavy decepticons then more of the decepticons appeared. Jazz had went to fight Starscream who was ready to slag any autobot, Dinobot charged at Mixmaster who in turn charged at the former decepticon. Arcee had attempted to aid Bumblebee but was fired at by Brawl, but Dinobot used Mixmaster as a shield to deflect Brawls projectiles. He then threw the drone at Brawl who only batted his comrade but he was tackled by Ironhide, Dinobot looked back at Arcee then transformed into his raptor form and charged at Mixmaster who was getting back up. Ratchet and Wheeljack began to battle with Blackout who showed no mercy what so ever, as the autobots fought with the decepticons they had little time to react as Megatron landed and began his attack. Dinobot had dealt with Mixmaster quickly and transformed back to his robot mode, Starscream retreated as Jazz was getting the upper hand but before he could get a good shot on the seeker he was blasted by Megatron. Arcee, Dinobot and Ironhide went to help their ally but was stopped by Brawl and Thundercracker, Ratchet and Wheeljack were still battling with Blackout. Ironhide charged and tackled the heavy decepticon and began to throw a few blows to the combaticon, Dinobot and Arcee were taking on the more braver seeker. Thundercracker was more of a skilled fighter then his counterpart but he had a hard time with Dinobot and Arcee. The two had speed and strength and had made the battle difficult for the seeker. Dinobot had grabbed Thundercracker before he could flee and tore his spark out, Jazz was in danger with his battle with Megatron. Megatron had the autobot in both hands and tore him in two, and at the nick of time Optimus had arrived but it was to late to save Jazz. Megatron threw the remains of the autobot and charged at Optimus and pushed him through a building. As both leaders fought each other the others also battled one another, Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack were fighting against Blackout and Starcream. Dinobot was battling with Brawl the two were exchanging blows, but unknown to Dinobot Bumblebee was being drivin by Mikaela, he fired everything he had at Brawl and it was working with some help from Arcee and Dinobot. Optimus still battling Megatron,Sam was near by with the allspark the military lent a hand in the fight with the decepticons. A few of the bots had been damaged but not to bad, Starscream had fled the city and left to cybertron, Blackout was getting hit pretty bad but the finishing blow came from Lennox who shot through Blackout as the air force shot him down. Optimus was taking a beating by Megatron but was saved by the military, Megatron then tried to take the allspark from Sam but he shoved the allspark inside Magatron's spark killing him. Optimus walked over Megatron's remains and pulled out a shard of the allspark, the autobots gathered around Optimus and the humans, Ratchet handed Optimus prime the two halfs of Jazz. The autobots and humans had made peace and became great allies to each other. The military had taken the autobots to a base which would be their knew home and base of operations.

A/N: The first chapter is down the next will take some time, reviews would be nice. And if some more detail should be added let me know.


End file.
